Fever Spider
Fever Spiders require 42 Slayer to kill and reside in a basement on Braindeath island(a place where good ideas go to die.) There is only one time when you will ever have an actual reason to kill them and that is during the Rum Deal quest where at one point you need to obtain a fever spider's dead body in order to fulfill your unsanitary will.(that may sound gross, but it's nowhere near as disgusting as this.) Fighting Fever Spiders What? Are you serious? You're actually going to fight them? Alrighty then, the first thing you need to do is get to Braindeath island(start Rum Deal,) and go to the basement. Did I mention that you should be wearing Slayer Gloves? No? Well then go back and buy some! What? You're too lazy and you're going to kill them without the gloves? Uhoh... Fever spiders are quite weak so you won't have too much trouble if, for whatever reason, you happen to be killing them. MAKE SURE YOU'RE WEARING SLAYER GLOVES because if you're not wearing the gloves(Whoopsie daisy!) then the spiders will bite your hands and you will realize that these creatures are radioactive as the constant 123s LOLURDEAD you into oblivion. Being bitten by the spiders is the worst thing that happen. Not only will you take damage and become diseased, but you will also turn evil. No, these spiders won't turn you into spiderman (although I suppose that would suck too seeing how his farts get him into all sorts of sticky situations,) they'll turn you into something much worse, for you see, these aren't really fever spiders, they're BIEBER spiders!!!! Worthwhile Drops Get ready for a laugh Herbs *Grimy kwuarm(that's all folks!) Other Crap *No seriously, that's all *Really, you can stop reading now *Just kwuarm and its body, you need not hurt your eyes anymore *Guthix damn it! You're still here? *Fine then *You asked for it... *Oh wooaah (3x) You know you love me,I know you care Just shout whenever, And I'll be there You want my love, You want my heart And we will never ever be apart Are we an item? Girl quit playing We're just friends, What are you saying Said theres another, Look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time, And I was like Baby, baby, baby ohhh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought youd always be mine, mine (oh, oh) For you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe, we ain't together And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And im in pieces, Baby fix me And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream Im going down, down, down, dooown And I just cant believe my first love would be around. And I'm like Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought youd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohhh I thought youd always be mine, mine Luda When I was 13, I had my first love, There was nobody that compared to my baby, And nobody came between us or could ever come above She had me goin' crazy, Oh I was starstruck, She woke me up daily, Don't need no Starbucks. She made my heart pound, And skip a beat when I see her in the street and, At school on the playground, But I really wanna see her on the weekend, She know she got me gazin', Cuz she was so amazin', And now my heart is breakin', But I just keep on sayin'... Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought youd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby ohh Like baby, baby, baby noo Like baby, baby, baby ohh I thought you'd always be mine, mine (I'm gone) Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x) (Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone) Gone, gone, gone,(gone) I'm gone. *''Important: if you read on because were curious and now fear that you may turn into a Bieber Spider yourself,'' please click here Category:Slayer Monsters